Poetic Doom
by lyuboiv
Summary: Ever wondered what Doom-inspired poetry looks like? Well, look no further, it's right here. An experience that prose cannot easily create.
1. Introduction

**POETIC DOOM**

* * *

Or

**A small collection of Doom-inspired poetry!**

By L. Ivanov

* * *

I write poetry rarely because it is a very personal thing – the experience can be very intense and even exhausting at times. No planning or forethought – I just sit down and pour out what is on my mind (and heart). I have written several poems over the last 10 years, though some of them are hard to find because they were written on paper, not electronically.

Exploring the world of Doom through poetry is something I've always wanted to do, yet it's harder to do than stories because it requires a very specific mood. The lyrical form can offer a whole dimension of emotions and experiences that are very hard (or impossible) to achieve through prose.

This is a somewhat experimental thing, so I've decided to start off with **three** (as of May 13, 2014) Doom poems that I dug out from the depths of my trusty 9-year-old laptop. I will probably add some more in the future.

Anyway, here is a short list of available poems:

**1\. Club Doom** – an attempt for humor. I hope it was successful.

**2\. Former Human' Lament** – a dark and melancholic piece.

**3\. The Demon Returneth** – angry and powerful, not for the faint of heart!

**4\. The Road of Doom** \- the forgotten original intro of the oldest version of _Encyclopedia Daemonica._

**5\. A Doomed Chrismas **\- weird but cute. An old attempt for a Doom-themed Christmas carol.

* * *

Feedback is welcome, as usual. Enjoy!

(now turn the page)


	2. Club Doom

_A Doom poem is supposedly always dark and diabolical – but not this one. I tried to make some lighter and perhaps even funny. I hope it serves its purpose :)_

* * *

**Club Doom**

Hello and welcome

Please, come on in!

Get a drink,

pick a chair,

rest your tired legs!

(or hooves)

* * *

Anything you want –

we surely have it:

Laughing cacodemons,

singing imps

dancing hell knights

revenant bartenders

pinky waiters,

and Cyberdemon bouncers too!

(please behave yourself)

* * *

After a long day of fighting

come for some delighting,

have a blue potion on the house!

Tell us where you've been,

while chewing fried spleen.

Try out our spiced brain

and let go of your pain.

Drink a Bloody Mary!

(it's quite extraordinary)

* * *

Every Friday night

you can get into a fight

fang and claw, fire and horn

you will truly feel reborn!

And if you're really lucky

you'll meet our special guest

the Doom Marine himself!

(they say he is the best)

* * *

Sit down now and listen

just don't get him pissed,

else you will taste his fist!

Hear those old war stories:

Tales of ancient times

told in splendid rhymes.

Memories of battles old

from Hell to space's cold.

Glorious days, epic battles

these are no ordinary prattles!

Just sit and hear him shout.

(he's cranky – watch out!)

* * *

Demons and humans

(former or otherwise)

Put away your worries

and come to a happy place

where cocktails go BOOM.

Come join us in **Club Doom!**


	3. Former Human's Lament

_What if former humans could have flashbacks of their previous lives as humans? What if they could ruminate on their past and their new wretched existence? This is what I have tried to explore here. Immerse yourself and enjoy the doom &amp; gloom._

* * *

**Former Human's Lament**

Look at me.

Once I was exactly

what you are now.

I had fresh blood in my veins,

warm breath in my lungs,

smooth skin,

strong muscle,

dreamy eyes.

I had laughter in my mouth,

sunshine in my eyes,

bird songs in my ears.

* * *

But no more.

All I see now is war,

All I smell is carnage,

All I taste is fear,

All I feel is rage,

All I hear is His voice.

He drives me forward,

He gives me purpose,

He rules my thoughts,

He forges my destiny,

He is all I'll ever need.

* * *

I used to have dreams,

hopes and aspirations,

and even beliefs too.

This was all swept away,

replaced by an Icon of Sin,

filling my entire being,

an all-consuming presence

an ever-present imperative

to wage Hell's eternal war

to hunt the rest of you down.

I wish I could cry

but my eyes are dry,

just like my cold heart.

* * *

Look at me.

Once I was exactly

what you are now.

And what I am right now,

you will soon become!


	4. The Demon Returneth

_This one is really angry and dripping with revenge – it's the battlecry of an ancient Cyberdemon who was once banished from the mortal realm, yet returns (presumably during Hell on Earth) to deliver his savage punishment upon humanity. His fury cannot be quenched – so hold on to your chair, lest you be swept away by it!_

* * *

**The Demon Returneth**

I have been asleep for many years,

yet I lived on within your fears.

As was foreseen by the sages

in the dawn of ancient ages,

when everything fair is forsaken,

the time comes for me to awaken!

* * *

The call of Darkness I hear now,

and in the ancestors' blood, I vow:

Creeping terror, vile destruction,

will signal the rise of my corruption!

Behold – I have not waited in vain,

and forth comes my reign of pain!

* * *

The swarms of darkness are gathering today,

ready to rend, slash, raze, and slay!

They march to war against the enemy sworn,

until the last of them falls into pieces torn!

They follow me – through rage and fire,

on the unholy crusade to fulfill my desire!

* * *

Heaven falls upon you like a collapsing roof,

You shall soon be ground under my metal hoof!

I seek the demise of those who cast me out,

and their servants, with primal fear I shall rout.

For my anger righteous cannot be calmed,

As it was for eons in the Hellfire honed.

* * *

Run away? Where?! There is no escape!

All hopes of deliverance for you are fake!

No one my wrath shall elude,

only death our battle can conclude.

For them – this is the bitter end,

as vengeance to them I now send.

* * *

It is not the time for crying or prayers,

you all are now to my wrath payers:

With blood, flesh, and bone you will pay

for what you did to me on that fatal day,

so long ago – yet it lingers in my mind,

and today I shall repay you in kind!

* * *

Thus I place my burning triumph's seal,

as the pain that comes for you is real.

I have returneth – proud and tall,

and never again shall my power fall.

But for your world, all I can tell,

is what awaits it – an eternity in Hell!


	5. The Road of Doom

_I can't believe I forgot this one!_

_This poem, the "Road of Doom" appeared in the very beginning of the very first version of my "Encyclopedia Daemonica" - it served as an intro of sorts. In the later editions it was removed for reasons that I can't even remember anymore..._

_Recently I dug out the oldest version of ED (from November 2005) and recovered the poem. Now you can enjoy it here :)_

* * *

**The Road of Doom**

(the original intro of _Encyclopedia Daemonica_)

* * *

It was I, who ever chose my fate,

Driven by the passion I could never sate.

Beyond the shadows waits my gruesome death,

And the enemy hated longs for my last breath.

* * *

I never really thought of resignation.

I could only remember with consternation,

The tranquil days past, forever forgotten,

My heart I feel cold, as if cursed and rotten.

* * *

I shall go down the dark path – I have no choice,

I hope not for someone to hear my voice,

As it only bears sorrow and pain,

Knowing that the fight may all have been in vain.

* * *

Wherever I go, whatever I may become,

I shall know the end might never come.

Beyond the plains of Hell, beyond every cursed room,

It goes on forever – the shadowed Road of Doom.


	6. A Doomed Christmas

_It's December 10 once more, and this year I am not quite ready with a new story or a new chapter for an older thing. So, I decided that my "Doomsday" treat for you will be something I dug up from my old archives - A Doom Christmas song. Sounds weird, doesn't it? Well, it is!_

_Enjoy Doom's 22nd birthday, blast some nasty demons (if you have DosBox, you can even play the original version 1.0 released on December 10, 1993 - this is what I'll be doing tonight), and have fun during the remainder of this year. I hope 2016 will be more productive for me - I have quite a few things that I have started but not finished yet. Time to fix this :)_

* * *

**A DOOMED CHRISTMAS**

On the first day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

A brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the second day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Two shiny medkits,

and a brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the third day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Three pinky demons,

two shiny medkits,

and a brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the fourth day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Four yellow keycards,

three pinky demons,

two shiny medkits,

and a brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the fifth day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Five rocket launchers,

four yellow keycards,

three pinky demons,

two shiny medkits,

and a brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the sixth day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Six caco's smiling,

five rocket launchers,

four yellow keycards,

three pinky demons,

two shiny medkits,

and a brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the seventh day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Seven light-amp visors,

six caco's smiling,

five rocket launchers,

four yellow keycards,

three pinky demons,

two shiny medkits,

and a brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the eighth day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Eight backpacks bulging,

seven light-amp visors,

six caco's smiling,

five rocket launchers,

four yellow keycards,

three pinky demons,

two shiny medkits,

and a brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the ninth day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Nine megaspheres,

eight backpacks bulging,

seven light-amp visors,

six caco's smiling,

five rocket launchers,

four yellow keycards,

three pinky demons,

two shiny medkits,

and a brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the tenth day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Ten barrels toxic,

nine megaspheres,

eight backpacks bulging,

seven light-amp visors,

six caco's smiling,

five rocket launchers,

four yellow keycards,

three pinky demons,

two shiny medkits,

and a brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the eleventh day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Eleven chainsaws roaring,

ten barrels toxic,

nine megaspheres,

eight backpacks bulging,

seven light-amp visors,

six caco's smiling,

five rocket launchers,

four yellow keycards,

three pinky demons,

two shiny medkits,

and a brand-new BFG!

* * *

On the twelfth day of Christmas the Doom Marine gave to me:

Twelve Icons of Sin,

eleven chainsaws roaring,

ten barrels toxic,

nine megaspheres,

eight backpacks bulging,

seven light-amp visors,

six caco's smiling,

five rocket launchers,

four yellow keycards,

three pinky demons,

two shiny medkits,

AND A BRAND-NEW BFG!


End file.
